Lost to Time
by gottahavekyuubi
Summary: Naruto-Marvel Cinematic Universe Crossover - Cast through time through Kaguya's last ditch efforts to keep her plans intact, Team Seven finds themselves in an unknown time in an unknown land, teeming with aliens, government agencies and above all, gods. Maybe...just maybe, this might not be too bad! "Oh...it's the blond idiot again." "Hey! I'll make you eat those words!"
1. The Truth

**I've literally been obsessing over the Marvel MCU  
** **So I came up with this.  
As far as I intend, this fanfiction will go from the start of Avengers (2012) and continue throughout the MCU  
So yeah. Much of this chapter is just backstory to show how all of this is actually relevant  
I hope it makes sense? Idk, I'm tired and I have essays to write**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Marvel Cinematic Universe**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Truth**

"This is the tesseract that you were looking for…" The woman said with a soft tone. It glowed with beauty and seemed like nothing more than a glorified paperweight. The trouble she went through to get it was…admirable. "It doesn't seem powerful."

"Neither does this fruit." The man replied with the same tone. He saw that there were only a few bites left. Seeing the power the woman received from it, he wanted to try his hand, only to find the surface as hard as steel. "Why can't I bite it?"

"Same reason why I can't use the tesseract." The woman replied ambiguously. "My body…cannot make room for the power within."

With a quick motion, she tossed the glowing cube to the purple man sitting in his floating seat. He caught the cube all the while, returning the fruit. Pale white eyes met with eyes of red. A mutual understanding fell between the two. To think, a Titan and a Goddess meeting on slightly…civil terms. Taking a bite of the fruit, the woman quickly turned her back to the 'Mad Titan' as he was called by his foes.

"Thanos." She said. "We have a deal. I will use my powers to aid you in keeping Galactus away from your interests. But I would be sure that you keep your promise in staying away from my planet."

Thanos laid into his seat. "Kaguya…we've known of each other for many years and you don't trust me?"

"Of course I don't." The woman glared menacingly, the vertical Sharingan-Rinnegan hybrid on her forehead blaring with heat. "You're strong, I'll admit…but not even Asgardians and their mighty Odin will fight me. They know their place as should you."

"I understand…Kaguya." Thanos glared, clasping his hands beneath his furrowed chin. "You've grown more violent."

"It's no matter." The horned woman quickly turned on her heels, levitating off the stony steps. "My son's descendants will help me in containing Galactus. And you…get to continue your quest for the Infinity Stones you're constantly searching for."

"Go…" Thanos took a deep breath. "My Chitauri will escort you-"

"If any one of your slimy shits get anywhere near me…" Kaguya glared, flaring her chakra in all directions. "There'll be hell to pay. We aren't allies and we sure as hell aren't friends."

Thanos' chair rocked, tumbling against the rocks beneath him. Steps collapsed and even asteroids yards away began to crumble to dust. "What we have is an agreement; an agreement I will see come to fruition."

"Your change in demeanor is a threat to me in my domain." Thanos rose from his seat, voice bellowing like thunder. A tic mark formed when he realized that Kaguya hadn't once flinched. If anything, she seemed unapologetic and almost unimpressed. Through clenched teeth, the Titan spat. "What makes you think you can defeat me and my Chitauri army?"

"I have no doubts of my abilities to defeat you." She replied. "There are things on Earth that not even Galactus has seen."

With that, the woman eased her power. Thanos visibly eased, leaning into his seat. Suddenly, he felt a spike in power come from the woman. Anticipating an attack, five Chitauri drew their weapons in preparation. Kaguya was a terrifying woman when scorned. Space and time ripped open before the seated Titan. It was darker than night and filled with less than the void itself. She smirked at him, taking a step into the hole. Before she could fully disappear, she halted for just a moment to face him.

"My sons and I will destroy any and all opposition one day. We'll be the most powerful beings in the Galaxy." She said, the Sharingan-Rinnegan hybrid spinning like a whirlwind. "And if you ever think you can step foot on my home...I don't think I need to say what'll happen."

* * *

"Y-You don't understand!" Kaguya roared over the chaos of the battle. "I need this power! We need this power!"

"Mother, we understand perfectly!" Hagoromo roared back. "You want to protect us, but at what cost?! You've brought nothing but death and destruction to our home…!"

"Hagoromo is right!" Hamura replied sadly. "You promised peace…but you've only angered the gods!"

"There are no gods but me!" Kaguya shouted. "I have defended this world from what lies beyond for decades…and this is the thanks I'm given?!"

"We appreciate everything you've wanted to do and accomplished…" Hagoromo responded adamantly, staff in hand. "But what you're doing now is wrong!"

"Enough talking, brother!" Hamura shouted, stabbing his staff into the dirt. "We have to end this and finish the job mother started!"

"Fine…" The two sped through hand seals.

Kaguya held onto the grip she had on her tailed beast. "No! If you seal me and the Juubi away…you risk opening our home to the will of Thanos! Don't do it, please!"

"Mother…" Hagoromo bit his lip, still channeling his chakra. "I'm sorry…for peace to truly reign on Earth…"

 **"Chibaku Tensei!"** The twins roared out, clapping their hands together, gathering all the chakra they could maintain. The earth cracked, spreading in all directions, letting the sea rush in like a tsunami. Earth split rising to the sky, meeting with the Juubi and Kaguya, merging and building around the two. The Juubi thrashed and bellowed, howling into the scarlet night. Its ten tails dug into the earth, splitting mountains and creating storms with each slash.

Kaguya's eyes widened for a moment when she realized the Juubi had shrunk, dwindling with power. She gritted her teeth, Byakugan eyes activated with rage. Her breath hitched when she realized that her most powerful technique was being used against her. She struggled against the gravitational pull, and couldn't even create a portal to escape from!

Struggling to bring her arms to form hand seals, she watched with horror as the Juubi, a great being of massive power and destruction was degraded to a bone-like statue, screaming like a bawling child. Its hands had grown chains, binding it to the stones of the Chibaku Tensei. It fought back, its nine eyes shutting painfully. It cried, begging for help, but Kaguya could offer no such help. Chains of chakra formed around her wrists, pulling her towards the epicenter of the technique.

"I can't believe my own sons won't see the truth…" Kaguya shed a single tear, leaning against the rocks and boulders, pressing against her body. "One day…they'll see I was right. They'll call my name begging me to help them…crying out for forgiveness…"

"I curse you, Hamura and Hagoromo…" Kaguya shed more tears, shutting her Byakugan eyes. "Your family lines will be cursed with death and destruction…you advocate peace as I did…you will bring death and pain…as I did…"

Now all she could hear was the rocks and boulders crashing against her already pressurized body. Tumbling and merging together with each passing second. Light slowly disappeared, cutting her view of her beloved home. Kaguya gulped. Air became thin and soon enough, her world grew colder by the second. Ice formed in the cracks of the boulders, gripping onto her like the very chains that bound her.

"Let time pass…and one day…" Kaguya frowned. "I'll find the perfect descendants to carry on my legacy…one day…Earth will no longer have to be afraid of the Universe…"

* * *

"She's gone?" The man asked, rising from his seat. "What do you mean she's gone?!"

"M-Master…" The sniveling being cowered. "H-Her signature has disappeared. We can't sense where she is or if she's even in the dimension...!"

"Who could do such a thing?" Thanos asked, completely flabbergasted. "What of her clones that she'd left on many planets? Where are they?"

"Collapsed or became wrapped in their cocoons once more…" The minion backed away when the giant Titan jumped down to his steps. His face bore a new expression, one the minion couldn't discern or comprehend. It was almost as if Thanos was worried…or worse; afraid. "Any assets that Kaguya had left for us…they're gone."

* * *

 _I have watched for centuries…_

 _I have watched my sons destroy this world more than I ever had._

 _I am the monster?_

 _I am the traitor?_

 _I…am the one forgotten?_

 _Who speaks of the name Kaguya anymore? Thanos even disappeared from my sight._

 _Those fools beyond the galaxy think I'm weak. They think my bloodline is weak._

 _They're not wrong._

 _They're not right._

 _I can't stay here and watch my home burn with Chakra that should have only been mine and mine alone._

 _They can't control the power of gods without wanting to become what they're not…_

 _Only I can control it._

 _I am the only god._

 _My sons were fools._

 _My sons, sons were bigger fools._

 _Their sons and their sons, sons were the greatest fools_

 _Now…chakra has been weaponized longer than the Juubi's own existence. How can they justify my imprisonment? How can I be left here…frozen in space; forgotten?_

 _No._

 _Not anymore…_

 _No longer will I wait…I must plan for my return._

Suddenly, chakra was born from her body once again, spreading from her arms. Before anything could be done though, the chains that bound her were awoken. She gritted her teeth for the first time in centuries. The chains glowed, absorbing her chakra, warming her arms and body. Skin thawed and sleeves finally rippled. She could sense that the seals etched into the chains had weakened.

Kaguya winced as a piece of her left. Almost like her soul had split. She growled, feeling her chakra flow for the first time. The seals were weak but she'd managed to force a sliver of her power free. It was as dark as night, bleeding like ooze. It had one white eye and no mouth. As far as she knew it was silent. And that was the exact thing she needed; a silent assassin. One that could endure pain of unbelievable measures; one that could bring forth her will.

That is what this was. She smirked; eyes shut but her Sharingan-Rinnegan eye spinning wildly. This being will be her will; her instrument to bring change. Too long she'd been complacent, frozen in cryogenic sleep. Time had been lost to her carelessness, but no longer. She will find the ones who will embrace her goals with open arms and protect Earth from the likes of Thanos and Galactus. Even from the Kree and Dark Elves, and if she wills it, the Celestials themselves.

She will be the true protector from the shadows. Kaguya thought to herself, smiling. Even if she had to paint herself as the enemy, the progenitor of destruction and chakra of its purest form; then so be it. From great peril, great heroes are born; that is a fact. And the fact is, the galaxy is in need of heroes; and she already had an idea of where to look.

 _Black Zetsu…go. I'm certain Thanos had realized by now, the tesseract I gave him was a cube I put a strong fuinjutsu over. If he attacks Asgard, he'll force too many things too soon. Sneak into Odin's treasure trove and take it. Make sure you ONLY take the tesseract and hide it. Instigate a war with the Dark Elves, instigate war between the Frost Giants._ Kaguya smirked. _The people of Earth are primitive right now…keep the Asgardian's eyes averted. Be unseen. Be quiet and most of all, be strong. Kill any and all who get in your way._

The eye on her forehead swiveled, turning to face the one eye of her child. _Yes…mother…_

* * *

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto was worried, orange eyes meeting with Sasuke's Sharingan-Rinnegan eyes.

"D-Don't make any sudden movements, Naruto…" Sasuke's reply was just as confused.

Kaguya held them, thumbs rubbing against their cheeks. She couldn't control herself. They're goals were etched into their eyes. She could see it even without the Byakugan. Her heart raced, staring at the two. Their goals were the same as hers. They were heads and tails and she was the coin. They were her. They were her sons. Tears welled in her eyes when she met theirs; seeing the fear they felt. Didn't they know that she was their mother?

 _Hagoromo…Hamura._ She thought, tears burning against her cheeks. _It's your mother…please! Remember me!_

Naruto's expression softened greatly, immediately reminding her of Hagoromo. Sasuke retained his seriousness, reminding her of Hamura. They were Indra and Ashura. They were Madara and Hashirama. They were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

And they were the ones to inherit her will. She smiled suddenly, pulling the two close to her. Their shared expression was of nothing but horror. No more than a silent whisper, she wished the two good luck. Kaguya hurled the pair back towards their teammates with enough strength to knock them all into oblivion. She smiled, sensing the future.

 _It seems Black Zetsu placed the tesseract on earth with foreigners._ Kaguya shut her eyes. _Foreigners that worship the Asgardians…this will work in my favor. For now…I must bring about my plans. Naruto, Sasuke. You have broken the curse I placed upon my sons. Now…fulfill your destiny and protect your home!_

Chakra exploded from within her, shooting in all directions. Naruto, Sasuke and their two teammates were horrified of what was to come. She watched them take up defensive positions. _Maybe even giving the whole team a chance…they'll need each…wait. No. No! Not the Kamui!_

Kakashi's eyes had turned into Mangekyō Sharingan bearing none other than the Kamui. She gritted her teeth and knew that if they tried to teleport away, that would only throw her centuries of planning out of the window. NO. She knew what she had to do. Speeding through hand seals faster than the speed of light, she clapped her hands together. Roaring out an unknown jutsu, the world began to warp. Kakashi's Kamui warped and changed directions. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura clung to their sensei in complete fear. The Kamui never felt like this.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried. "She's let her guard down! We can seal her!"

"Then let's get it on then!" Sasuke roared back. "Keep the Kamui going! The dimension is collapsing!"

Chaos reigned, shaking the world they were fighting in, breaking the terrain and shattering the dimension. Kaguya shut her eyes in relief. Chakra exploded around her, filling her not with dread of fear, but content. The Chibaku Tensei was her final prison and it was where she will remain until someone, anyone, could manage to kill her. She was the bad guy this time. But while she was beaten, she had succeeded.

"Let it end…"

* * *

January 3, 2012 – Nevada, USA

Helicopters whirred into the night as men and women rushed back and forth throughout the compound. Sirens blared with the repeated message _Evacuate the facility, this is not a drill._ A clamor to get to the first transports out of the facility brought a systemized chaos. Personnel were quickly escorted to their armored SUV's engines turned and ready to escape.

S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stood watch, controlling the flow. Moving and giving commands, the facility was on lockdown. Over the chaos, a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter landed upon the landing pad, blades slowing to sit still. Suddenly, from within, the helicopter door swung open to reveal none other than S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Maria Hill and S.H.I.E.L.D. director, Nick Fury. Obviously in distress, the two kept their worries to themselves, knowing full well that the calm they'd manage to bring would be destroyed the moment weakness was shown.

The two walked along with Agent Phil Coulson, as he filled them in on the _situation_. The tesseract was being tested on after Howard Stark first found the damned thing. The power that was accomplished through Hydra and their machines was a power that S.H.I.E.L.D. had wanted for decades. The power to keep true peace. Nevertheless, their attempts had been futile, always ending with something blowing up or many somethings blowing up. Nick Fury was growing impatient and the money that was getting funneled for their experiments seemed like it was going to waste.

They had one goal in mind, understand the tesseract and unlock the secrets within. A remarkable device, always glowing like a force of unlimited power. To harness it was the ultimate goal. Director Fury, after a quick and chaste conversation with Agent Hill, he entered the testing area with little to no idea of what he was about to witness. Scientists ran back and forth, calculating, computing and writing reports on clipboards. The centerpiece of the room though, was the cube, lodged into a type of energy funneling device. Given the wires and glowing machines.

"Talk to me Doctor!"

"Director!" Doctor Erik Selvig looked up. "The tesseract is misbehaving."

"Is that some kind of joke?" Nick Fury asked.

"Not at all." Selvig sighed. "It's not just acting, it's behaving."

"Where's Agent Barton?" Director Fury asked.

Doctor Erik Selvig didn't even look up to the one-eyed man. "The Hawk? He's just in his nest."

"Doctor!" Another scientist called. "We're getting a series of ripples throughout the tesseracts magnetic sphere…and…something else entirely! We've never seen such energy before!"

"Let me see!" Erik rushed forward, pushing the scientist aside. "Director, I advise that you clear the way! We don't know what's happening here!"

Before the two could make any movements, a great blue beam rushed from the tesseract and into the containment field. It grew larger and brighter, filling the area with blue energy unlike anything seen before. Assault rifles were raised and pistols were drawn. Scientists backed away, hiding behind the S.H.I.E.L.D. gunmen. Almost complete uncertainty grew within them, watching the glowing sphere only grow bigger.

Slowly but surely, the sphere began to fade revealing a dark silhouette of a man. In his hands was a spiked scepter, glowing ominously and a sickening smirk spread across his face. Fury stared at him with a confused expression, hand dropping to the Sig Sauer strapped to his thigh. Around him, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents raised their MP5 submachine guns towards the newcomer, tentatively advancing closer to the man.

He rose, scepter glowing with a terrifying hue. The smile had grown as well, practically ripping his face in two. He watched them, almost as confused as he was. He couldn't sense anything from them; they were sentient meat bags. There was no power here, no one to challenge him. But that was when he saw it. The glowing tesseract, the object the object the eternally infuriated Thanos wanted so dearly. It was just like he remembered, except this time it was practically pulsating with energy.

 _These humans don't know what they're doing._ Loki smirked, rising with the scepter glowing as well. _Let me teach them!_

He shot the scepter forward, a powerful blast of energy rushed ahead. Men and women were forced into the air, dead before they hit the ground. Machines and wires were cut, swinging in all directions raining sparks. Bullets were shot at the Frost Giant only to bounce off of his impenetrable armor. Loki needed to test himself; he wanted to use this power to its fullest extent.

Jumping forward, kicking one of the S.H.E.I.L.D. gunmen away, he lodged the scepter into a man, killing him immediately. Almost like a gust of wind, two knives were hurled, embedding into the necks of unsuspecting agents. Humans were weak compared to a Frost Giant, it would seem. Kicking the corpse from his scepter, his eyes were only for the tesseract.

Sensing something from behind, he ducked, raising the scepter to the chest of the agent. Slowly but surely, energy spiraled up to the man's eyes, hypnotizing him. Loki smiled; the man was now no more than a thrall. No words were shared between the newcomer and his victims. The energy the tesseract had released was beginning to build in the containment field and build with pressure. The Frost Giant quickly noticed Nick Fury shoving the tesseract into a suitcase and knew he had to be quick. Soon enough the energy would go critical and everything would be destroyed.

"I don't think so." Loki walked forward, ready to forcefully take the suitcase.

Channeling the power of the scepter, a blast of light forced the suitcase from Nick Fury's hands and forcing the man to the other side of the room, close to the shuddering containment field. Agent Barton quickly made a move to salvage the situation, but it was no use. Just like the agent before, the scepter's power spread and made Barton no less than a hungry thrall. His eyes were no longer brown but instead, an icy, empty blue.

"Drop the suitcase!" Fury's voice sounded struggled. He raised his Sig Sauer, aiming down the iron sights.

Dust fell from the ceiling. All survivors of Loki's entrance looked onward in horror. Cracks formed against the concrete containment field as the tesseracts energy built once more. Fury rushed ahead, trying his hardest to get as far away as possible, all the while firing off a few shots towards the god. Fury slid against the tiled floor.

"Director, do you hear that?" Erik asked worriedly. "Something else is coming through the tesseracts energy sphere!"

"Another?!" Fury roared.

"Another?" Loki turned to the compressing energy with a raised brow. "I was not expecting another…"

 _Grah!_

All eyes went as wide as plates. The shout sounded human…but animalistic at the same time. Power unlike anything felt before, washed over them in waves. Even Loki trembled in its aura. Finally, four silhouettes formed in the compressed ball of light. Loki clenched his jaw, gripping his scepter with a vice-like grip. _Not these four again!_

"Hey!"

The tesseracts power exploded outwards, covering them in calm and fear. From the epicenter stood four very unlikely individuals. Very, very unlikely individuals. The tallest had two red eyes with strangely shaped pupils and gravity defying grey hair. He wore a headband with a metal plate, etched with a strange symbol. Around his torso was a burned and tattered flak jacket of sorts. Next to him was an even stranger enigma; she had pink hair. It seemed natural yet, unnatural. Green eyes; a stark contrast to the other three, and dressed somewhat the same as the first man.

But it was the two boys that really caught their attention; one had a purple eye with weird ripple effects! He was covered in a purple flame and gave off an aura of darkness. His left hand was exploding with black lightning. The centerpiece though, was a boy of same height, but glowed with golden fire. His face was adorned with thick black lines; three on each cheek and strange black markings all over his body. Power radiated off of him in a magnitude that not even the tesseract managed. In his hands, two black staves that seemed to absorb light wherever it was.

Fury watched the world around them calm down and the power of the tesseract waned in their presence. The cracks stopped forming and the facility stopped shuddering beneath the tesseracts rage. But it was Loki's expression that had him worried. He slowly raised his pistol, unsure of whom to shoot at. But as they say, actions speak louder than words.

"You again?!" The golden boy roared. "Why you – I'll shove this staff into your gut you bastard! Sasuke, come on!"

* * *

 **I really hoped you liked it?**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	2. What the Hell?

**Hey! I'm glad you guys liked this!**

 **I apologize for how long this took to come out!  
This chapter was a serious pain to create :^(  
**

 **Well that's fine, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Avengers**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: What the Hell?**

"You again?!" Naruto shouted with rage echoing with his chakra. "Why you – I'll shove this staff into your gut you bastard! Sasuke, come on!"

Fury watched them go at it, swinging their weapons with professional precision. A pair unlike any other, the golden boy kicked, sending energy in all directions when his foot met the scepter. The black haired boy rushed for his unprotected flanks with a sword shimmering with black lightning. Turning his single eye towards the remaining of the newcomers he was caught with a pleasant surprise.

"Sakura, go and heal as many as you can!" Kakashi shouted. "I'll use the Kamui to teleport the remainder of the tesseracts power out of here!"

"H-Hai!" The pink haired girl replied.

Fury eyed them carefully. She rushed forward, sliding against the tiles, hands glowing with a green aura. She rested her palms against the man's neck, pulling the knife free. Nick narrowed his eye, the gaping hole that was left in the knife's wake was shutting and new skin was reforming. These newcomers were something else entirely.

"Sasuke! This guy is starting to piss me off!" Naruto sped forward, kicking and swinging his staves with rage. "He keeps dropping clones and I can barely land a hit!"

"Now you know how I felt every time we fought!" Sasuke scowled, ducked from Loki's wide swipe.

"I never used clones this much!" Naruto jumped back, hurling one of his staves only to have it deflected by the Nordic god. **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"**

Three clones were born of smoke, catching Sasuke and Naruto as quickly as possible. When the glowing boy stretched his arm for a bit, he was delivered a deadpanned expression via Sasuke. _To think he's stronger than me._ Sasuke cracked his knuckles when Naruto simply stuck his tongue at him. The two turned their heads to face the Nordic god with frowns. Loki was enjoying their confrontation like it was some sort of game.

"You know…" Loki smiled. "While you two wasted your time worrying about me and my clones…"

Naruto clenched his teeth. "I swear…don't you disappear-" Slowly, the gudōdama staves shrunk back into their spherical form, leaving Naruto with a growing scowl.

"Well…" Sasuke lowered his guard. "We got carried away. Sakura, how's everyone doing?"

"Fine." She responded. "Some of them are taking to the healing chakra well while the rest are too far gone…"

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "What are you doing?"

"Containing the energy blasts and sending them into the Kamui dimension." Kakashi responded quickly. "We need to calm the situation down if we're gonna be gathering any information."

"Alright, alright!" Nick Fury finally took it as his cue to take action. His pistol was raised aimed at the four shinobi. Naruto raised a brow while Sasuke looked just as confused. "We don't know who the hell you four are and we sure as hell don't-"

 **"Tsukuyomi."** Sasuke mumbled. The remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agents collapsed with Nick Fury leading the fall. Naruto and Sakura simply shrugged and turned their heads back to the mess that was created. "There…they won't bother us for now. Sakura, you need to finish up healing those you can and then…we have to go."

"Agreed." Kakashi sighed, feeling blood rush from his Mangekyō eyes. "We all saw the same glimpse of Kaguya's vision. That guy Loki…"

"And to think…Kaguya was supposed to be the enemy." Naruto frowned. "Kinda reminiscent of someone, isn't it, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha found a soft smirk growing on his face. "We have to go as soon as possible. I'm starting to see a slight glimpse of Loki's plans here."

"W-What's his next stop?" Kakashi asked worriedly, wiping the blood from his masked face. "Is he going to leave for another realm again?"

"No…" Sasuke scratched his head in frustration. "From what I can tell, he's planning to stay on Earth for a while…the tesseract is in his possession though."

"We can't let that happen." Naruto frowned. "Remember the shitstorm he caused in Vanaheim?"

Sakura frowned. "I have one question…how will we get there when we have no clue what or where anything is?"

Sasuke adopted a thinking pose before turning to the pinkette of the group. "We'll figure it out, somehow."

* * *

"Just pull up there; it says that they have gas." Kakashi called, pointing to the roadside station. Sasuke turned the wheel, his sharingan eyes shimmering. "Y'know Sasuke, for someone who's never driven a vehicle, you're doing well."

"To think that all of these people do this." Sasuke scowled, foot fluctuating on the acceleration pedal. "I can't believe that people go this fast!"

Naruto and Sakura frowned, locking their eyes with the speedometer only to find that Sasuke was speeding between thirty-five and forty-five miles per hour in a seventy mile per hour zone. If the signs were of any evidence, of course. The two in the backseat shared a shrug, leaning into the seat in silence; apart from Sasuke's growling and Kakashi's fingers flipping through pages of his orange little book.

The Uchiha was hunched against the steering wheel, his eyes shooting back and forth across the highway. Soon enough, he came close to the entrance of the gas station. He tentatively turned the wheel, completely unaware of the curb. The effect was immediate, Sakura shot from her seat and collided with Naruto as he crashed into the car door. Kakashi thankfully, channeled chakra into his seat, keeping him where he sat, saving Sasuke the embarrassment.

"Naruto…" Sakura's voice was dark with rage. "Get your face out from between my boobs-"

Sasuke pressed his foot on the brake, shooting Sakura forward, forcing her elbow into the gear shift, forcing the car into park. She wasn't the only one affected. Naruto shot ahead, smashing his face into Sasuke's headrest, breaking his nose. Sasuke's jaw hung loose at what had just happened. His eyes trailed to his former sensei and his two former teammates with an intense confusion. _Why aren't they using chakra to stay in the seats?_

"Sakura, can you please get off the stick?" Sasuke asked. "I need to get to the gas pumps."

As carefully as possible, the four lost shinobi sauntered over to the first empty gas pump they found. The four exited the vehicle like a gang taking over an establishment. Kakashi eyed the area with his sharingan and sighed in relief; they weren't followed.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice came out. "What in the world are you doing?"

"I'm trying to pry the damn thing open." Sasuke growled, sticking his kunai knife into the edges of the panel. It was obvious that this panel had to be opened to fill the car with gas; at least that much, the foreigners could discern. Rummaging against the locks, he finally snapped the locks open, swinging the panel free. Sasuke smirked softly, tossing the kunai back to Naruto, whom of which, caught it with an awestruck expression.

"Well I guess all we have to do is put the nozzle in and squeeze." Naruto piped, crossing his arms over his chest. With a quick motion, the Uchiha moved quick, shoving the nozzle into the gas tank.

"Uhm…" Sasuke looked confused. "I opened the damn thing and put the nozzle in but why is the tank not filling?"

"Maybe they don't have gas?" Naruto wondered.

"Or maybe you didn't pay."

The four shinobi looked up with knives and sword drawn in an instant. "You again." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Hold on, our first confrontation was a bit my fault." Nick Fury sighed, raising his hands to show he was unarmed. "I'd like to get introduced properly."

"Why should we trust you?" Sasuke asked warily. "We know you and your forces are probably in the desert as we speak."

"Put the knife down, sir." A woman ordered from behind.

Kakashi nearly shuddered at the ice cold touch of a pistol's barrel. Slowly but surely, his two black eyes transformed into that of the Mangekyō. Sakura's diamond seal spread in all directions increasing her power levels to almost double. The Hatake waited patiently for the last two members of Team Seven to get ready to bail. But if fate would have it, that just wouldn't be so.

A rumble, greater than anything anyone had ever heard before, echoed from the empty stomach of none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Sharingan disappearing, he deadpanned when he realized just how ridiculous the four of them seemed. There was a near-silent snicker that could only mean that the one eyed man came to the same embarrassing conclusion. The gun barrel lowered from the Hatake's head, clicking softly. A few seconds later, the eye patched man lowered his.

"I-If we're gonna introduce ourselves…" Naruto spoke up, looking between his teammates with a sheepish look on his face. "Can we do it over dinner?"

Kakashi watched the man with a wary eye. "Dinner…after the insanity of tonight's events…dinner is the most reasonable thing I've heard today."

"S-Sir?" The voice asked again. Kakashi didn't know if it was safe or not to turn and face her. "Dinner?"

"Of course." The man laughed. He quickly slipped his Sig into its holster. The two boys of the group visibly relaxed, turning to the silver haired man. "I am Director Nick Fury. May I know your names?"

* * *

Naruto sat grumpily, a scowl etched across his features. He crossed his arms over his chest in embarrassment as their laughter consumed him. It was an innocent question that was blown out of proportion. What the hell was wrong with wearing orange?

"Good luck trying to get him to change." Sakura laughed through teary eyes. "Naruto has worn orange for as long as we can remember."

"I'm certain he had extra pairs somewhere-"

"I promise that I don't." Naruto finally said. "Urgh. I didn't know it was a crime to wear orange!"

"It is when we're supposed to assassins." Sasuke shook his head. "Director. I feel your terms are just..."

Naruto shook his head, turning to cyclops of a man. Sasuke lowered his fork and ran a hand through his jet black hair. "Kakashi…? I'm down to help them. Loki has information we need."

"Oh?" Nick Fury asked, bringing his fork to his mouth. "Do tell-" He noticed a sudden spike of pressure coming from the four and immediately decided to salvage the situation. "-if you want."

"We'll tell…someday if we're given what we need." Kakashi added. "We don't trust or truly know either of you, but we're willing to come to an agreement. Scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."

"Then we can get started." Nick rose to his feet, popping his neck. "Agent Hill. Get them up to speed. We'll be meeting on the Heli-Carrier."

"Understood, Director." The agent nodded softly as the man left a Benjamin on the table. Naruto raised an eyebrow clearly confused by all of this. "From what I was told, you four have already encountered Loki before."

"Encountered is putting it lightly." Sasuke frowned. "He tried taking over one of our minds with the scepter."

* * *

The group pulled up to an unmarked airport filled with men and women armed to the teeth. Eyes watched through the night. Naruto picked out the silhouettes of dogs and hidden men on the rooftops. They had rifles in their arms with scopes attached. As badly as he wanted to start asking questions, he knew he'd probably get no answers. The guards and the men dressed in suits had an aura of secrecy about them.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered. "The guys on the roof are aiming their rifles at us."

"I know." Sasuke whispered back. "They're clearly watching us to make sure we don't step out of line."

"And if we do?" Naruto asked with a frown.

Sasuke's eyes trailed to the chokutō katana strapped to his back. Naruto's brow raised but immediately fell as a look of understanding had taken form. The Uzumaki nodded in response, knowing full well what happened in the last realm they'd journeyed to. Not all the realms were as welcoming as Vanaheim; thankfully, Kakashi's Kamui had a link of sorts to the tesseracts transportation abilities, allowing Team Seven to pursue Loki across four of the apparent Nine Realms.

One of the realms was reminiscent of a graveyard, but instead of gravestones and corpses, they saw nothing but burning husks of what seemed like gigantic ships. That was the first realm that they'd encountered Loki. He was there looking for something. What, they didn't know. That was some time before he gained that blasted scepter of his. Naruto felt his brows furrow. _I wonder where he got that scepter._

 ** _There's only one person I would assume._ ** Kurama's voice echoed.

 _Thanos/ **Thanos**_

The two clenched their fists, knowing full-well that capturing and subduing Loki was only one part of the mission; defeating Thanos and keeping Earth safe from the powers beyond at bay was the ultimate goal. Naruto took a deep breath, watching the gunmen patrol the unmarked airfield, with a few airmen waving glowing sticks in different directions; Naruto assumed signals for the incoming aircraft.

The last time he'd seen such creations, he and Sasuke killed a demon. The blasted Land of the Sky and their aerial warfare was something he wasn't prepared for at the time. He frowned. Now Naruto was beyond confused. His blue eyes turned to Kakashi and to Sasuke and even to Sakura, gauging their strengths and powers.

From what he could tell, the powers of the Rikudō Sennin was still within him and Sasuke. Half-minded, he raised his right hand finding that the golden circle in the center of his palm hadn't lost its shine. Sasuke's left palm seemed to wither underneath a translucent shroud of darkness. Now that the Uzumaki was thinking on it, the Uchiha's lightning was still black when they attacked Loki back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. Naruto took another breath, following his team as close as he could, avoiding the looks and glares of the various gunmen posted along the path.

"Come, I'll debrief you on the Harrier." Agent Hill said over the roar of the engines.

 _Hey, Sasuke._ Naruto thought.

 _What?_ Sasuke's reply was short.

Naruto quickly buckled and got situated into the Harrier jet. _Why don't we just use the Susanoo to get to the Heli-Carrier? I mean…I don't need one, I can easily fly there myself._

 _We shouldn't show off our powers just yet, dobe._ Sasuke reprimanded. _We don't need a replay of Jotunheim._

 _Eh. You can say that again._ Naruto deflated, completely ignoring everything Agent Hill was saying. _How will we go about apprehending Loki?_

 _We'll do it like a team._ Sasuke frowned. _Just…this time…don't fuck up. And don't do something as stupid as the Reverse Harem Jutsu – I swear to all the gods, I'll murder you._

 _Hey!_ Naruto glared at the Uchiha. _In my defense, I actually landed a hit!_

Sasuke deadpanned. _It's because the attack was so stupid it left Kaguya in a stupidity-induced stupor!_

 _Still doesn't mean I didn't land a hit._ Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. _Who was it that took forever to land a hit?_

 _Why you…_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes, Sharingan and Rinnegan spinning violently. _When we get out of this damn thing, we're gonna have a quick chat. Be glad that you can heal any and all wounds…you're gonna need it when I'm done with you._

 _Your threats land on deaf ears, Sasuke._ Naruto stuck his tongue out. _You're gonna need me to defeat Loki in the end._

Sasuke shook his head in frustration, barely able to keep his sigh from escaping. _Can't you see it Naruto…these people fear us. I can see it in their eyes and I'm certain you can sense it._

 _Of course they fear us._ Naruto frowned. _We fucking came out of nowhere! I can't help but feel that there's an ulterior motive._

 _I agree._ Sasuke narrowed his eyes towards Agent Maria and the S.H.I.E.L.D emblems on her shoulders. _When we arrive at the Heli-Carrier, make shadow clones and have them sneak about the ship, alright? We're gonna need to figure out what these people are doing._

With that the two cut off their mental link and turned towards the other two shinobi. Sakura seemed calm judging by her appearance, but Naruto and Sasuke could see that she was in dire need of some rest. Sasuke watched Naruto's appearance soften when Sakura released a powerful yawn. Who knew how exhausted she was. It was surprising to the two at how well she was holding herself despite everything that has happened. It didn't matter that she too was trained by a Sannin, the fact that she managed to stay alive this long, Sasuke and Naruto felt more respect for the pinkette.

The harrier-jet continued its steady flight, despite the turbulence. It was no matter they were on their way towards the supposed Heli-Carrier. Whatever this was; Naruto was certain they were in over their heads; and it was so obvious that even he could see it. With all they did in Vanaheim and Jotunheim, this took the cake.

 _I wonder…_

* * *

"Who's the babe?" Naruto asked looking from the window. "She's beautiful…"

"Agent Natasha Romanov; your new comrade." Agent Hill answered. "The other two…well, let's just say you'll all be acquainted soon enough."

Naruto and Sasuke shared a shrug and turned their sights to the one female of their group. Sakura's eyes were planted on the tall blond man with broad shoulders. Her eyes bore a bashful expression with cheeks as pink as her own head of hair. Emerald eyes followed his figure as he waltzed across the flight deck. But once he glanced up, the girl exploded with an embarrassed rage and turned back around, cheeks blaring hot.

Once more, Naruto and Sasuke shared a confused look, shrugging it off as nothing. He didn't look like much; the Raikage, Ay, was twice as large as him. The two rose from their seats and headed from the mess hall, leaving Kakashi to talk with Agent Hill and Sakura to mumble incoherently with herself. Those two needed some rest, but Naruto and Sasuke needed a moment to actually train and kick each other's asses for once.

"Alright, Team Seven." Director Fury's voice appeared. "Come with me; it's about time we give you four a full debrief of our situation."

Unintentional, a growl escaped Naruto's mouth as he rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and clearly felt the same way. They wanted to spar for at least a few minutes. Clearly this was going to take a while. Agent Maria Hill rose from her seat across Kakashi with the silver haired jōnin and the resident pinkette in tow. The whiskered blond could see the looks spread across the various crewmembers of the Heli-Carrier. Naruto frowned; he knew they looked different; well Kakashi and Sakura more than anyone, but their looks were beginning to borderline on the shit he got as a child.

 _What the hell is wrong with these people?_ Naruto asked.

 _Don't ask me._ Sasuke's reply was curt. _But if I try to kill one, don't stop me. Their glares and distrusting looks are beginning to piss me off._

Naruto snickered softly. _Of course they would._

 _Naruto, I suggest you remember why we're here._ Sasuke frowned, punching Naruto's arm. _These people are just a means to an end. We need Loki and the scepter and the tesseract. Remember why we're here, I don't want to be stuck in this world longer than a week._

 _Mah, mah._ Naruto replied. _Chill out for once Sasuke._

 _I would if we had the time to._ Sasuke growled. _Now clearly isn't the time. If you hadn't noticed; an alien with an army at his back wants to conquer our world. Despite this not being our time period, we still have an obligation._

 _Yes, I know._ Naruto rolled his eyes. _Shut up, Sasuke, ha-ha!_

 _I'm just saying._ The Uchiha narrowed his eyes. _I wouldn't be so quick to trust these people. Hell, even Sakura is being cautious._

 _She's worn out though, terrible example Sasuke._ Naruto cheekily replied.

Sasuke activated his sharingan. _I hate you._

"Ah, Romanov. Good to see you managed to get the big guy." Agent Hill smirked.

"I did…" Natasha smiled and turned to the four foreigners. "Who in their right minds invited children?"

"Children?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. "I'll have you know…"

"Naruto, shut the hell up." Sakura whispered with a glare. "Just deal with it for now before you embarrass all of us…"

"Agent Romanov." Another voice appeared, he was confused and a bit flustered with all the works.

Sakura immediately when frozen, stiffening as if she were in a genjutsu. The Uchiha of the group shook his head and pulled her along, bringing her with him to follow Agent Hill and Kakashi. Naruto stayed glaring at the redheaded woman. His blue eyes trailed over her shapely curves before deciding to land on her eyes. Immediately, his blue orbs exploded with fire and he nearly felt the urge to reveal his powers right then and there. But there was that nagging inner voice that called him a moron and immediately shut his chakra.

Natasha flashed the whiskered blond a smirk and even went as far as to ruffle his hair. The effects were exactly what she wanted. Naruto's cheeks went hot and his glare never once left his face, if not getting worse. All it did though was add on to Natasha's glee. She turned walking ahead of him, hips swaying like she'd won something, leaving Naruto in a nose-blood induced stupor. She was a sexy woman, that much couldn't be denied.

 _Damn it, Kurama, I wanted to show off._ Naruto complained. _I may be young, but I'm a lot stronger than your average teen; hell adult!_

 ** _Think I don't know that?_** Kurama asked with a growl. **_The rest of us just feel like it would be a better idea if your powers are kept hidden until the time is absolutely right._**

 _Oh right…the rest of the Bijuu are within me…_ Naruto frowned softly. _How're all of you doing so far?_

 ** _Meh._** The other eight Bijuu answered in an indifferent unison. **_It could be better._**

 _Well…_

 _Naruto. Pay attention; you're about to crash into a wall._ Sasuke's growl appeared. _Idiot, I've saved your ass so many times…what would you do-_

 _Hey, teme! What happened in western Vanaheim and Jotunheim don't count!_ Naruto interrupted. _And saving my ass from a wall?_

The group entered a large room with an equally large round table with a collection of seats. The people present quickly situated themselves with a few immediately reaching for the cups and jug of water sitting in the center of the table. Naruto's eyes trailed left and right, waiting for Sasuke to continue his rather boring rant. Little did the Uzumaki realize, he was blocking out all sound, letting his mind run silent. He could tell that Director Fury was talking about something, but Naruto clearly couldn't hear. Soon enough, the nine Bijuu were beginning to be more interesting than silence itself.

 _I know the lady is hot but shit; pay attention at least._ Naruto looked away from his nine inner demons and stared at the raven haired Uchiha sitting in a cushioned seat with his arms crossed over his chest. _Do you know what's going on?_

A powerful mental sigh echoed throughout the empty caverns of his mindscape. Within seconds, information flowed into his head, via Sasuke's mental link that was formed just shortly after they landed in Jotunheim a month ago. Steve Rogers was a captain and super soldier of the US Army during a conflict called World War II. Genetically modified and enhanced, he was stronger and faster than the average human. Apparently, he was frozen in ice for seventy years or so. Naruto gagged at the thought of Sakura getting attracted to such an old man.

Then his eyes laid on Natasha Romanov. Agent of the government agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. She was an accomplished assassin and very skilled with infiltration. Apparently a former Russian spy and a great hand-to-hand fighter. Naruto smirked; he was going to kick her ass, even without Kurama. Thank Kami for Kakashi's and Sasuke's genjutsu; these people were spilling information at such a rate, the four foreigners were beginning to feel like they've always been on this planet for a lifetime. But time was short and Loki was on the move.

"But back to business." Nick Fury's voice echoed, the entire group seemed unaffected by the genjutsu and continued on as if nothing had happened. "We've received reliable intel that Loki has arrived in Stuttgart, Germany, in search of something. Kakashi, do you happen to have any ideas of what it might be?"

"Sadly, I do not." Kakashi frowned. "But whatever it is, we need to stop Loki and take the tesseract from his possession."

"Agreed." Nick nodded at the Cap. "Cap. You think you can head back into Germany?"

"Hey, remember why we're helping." Sasuke suddenly glared, eyes slowly phasing into the sharingan. "We don't work for you; but we're working with you."

"Sasuke…" Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Sasuke's right." Naruto shook his head. "Believe me, I feel for you all, but we have our own mission. I'll be glad to help, but it'll be best that you don't get in our way."

"You guys can have Loki once we're done with him, but you're not taking the tesseract." Sasuke glared. "C'mon. We have a Frost Giant to take care of."

* * *

 **Sasuke is a caring guy, but only to and for certain people?  
Naisuu**

 **Next Chapter:  
Team Seven meets Thor, Iron Man and history is revealed!  
What in the world did Team Seven go through?**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	3. Stuttgart

**Terribly sorry for super late update  
** **I just find it extremely difficult to keep this  
** **canon sort of**

 **As far as canon changing events(this is a crossover after all)**

 **They won't happen until the battle of New York...so somehow I need to come up with filler  
I have half a mind to simply skip all the way to the Battle of New York  
because I'm beginning to lose my wits over this story LMAO**

 **Everything cool and crazy I have set up  
happens because of the changed events of CA: Winter Soldier  
So I have to fill in the blanks...**

 **fml**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Avengers**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Stuttgart**

 _Kurama._ Naruto frowned. _How do you feel about all of this?_

 _**What can I say?**_ Kurama shook his head. **_I'd prefer it if we had a better understanding of this time period._**

 _Can't have everything, I suppose._ Naruto crossed his arms as he stared off into the great blue expanse of cloud and sky. _When we get Loki, when this terrible chase finally comes to an end, what's in it for us afterwards?_

 ** _That's beyond me at this point._** Kurama sighed. **_We could leave all of that up for a different date. As of now we have the eyes of S.H.I.E.L.D. planted upon us. One wrong move and they might try something._**

 _Containment?_ Naruto asked.

 ** _Yes._** Kurama responded. **_Or on the flip-side of the coin, we might gain some allies. They weren't as terrified as I thought they would be when we zapped into their time._**

 _We're clearly not the first foreigners that have appeared._ Naruto shrugged. _They're obviously still confused of our affiliation._

 _**My, my, Naruto. Learning big words.**_ Kurama snickered. **_But yes; they are. I'm glad someone in this bunch of shinobi is thinking about endgame. Sasuke cares too much about the mission; Kakashi and Sakura seem almost indifferent about everything…a great steaming pile of disappointment if I may say so myself._**

 _I'm beginning to wonder what Sasuke will do once we finish our work here._ Naruto's eyes trailed off towards the setting sun. _We're already gearing up to head out to this Stuttgart place…and Sasuke hasn't once shared his plan with the S.H.I.E.L.D. people._

 _**And yet he shared it with you.**_ Kurama yawned. **_Mind being a hero and spreading the word? I still don't trust that Uchiha._**

 _And I doubt you ever will._ Naruto chided. _You know how to hold serious grudges._

 _**Hey, I got over mine with you.**_ The Great Nine-tailed Fox yelled in defense.

 _Aww it's because of my loveable personality, isn't it?_ Naruto said without breaking the smile spread across his face.

 ** _Keep that up and I just might start hating you again._** Kurama deadpanned. **_Without the cage, there's nothing from stopping me._**

 _It's cute that you're thinking of that._ Naruto smirked. _Oh well…_

 _**It seems the captain is on his way.**_ Kurama shut the conversation short.

"Uhm…Naruto?" Steve asked. "That's your name, right? Hope I didn't butcher the pronunciation."

"Nah." Naruto's eyes trailed to see the man already dressed in his outfit; a red, white and blue version of Lee and Guy's green leotards. "Not as bad as the Director's first try, Captain. What can I do you for?"

"I was curious of you and your team." The two turned their heads to see Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke talking amongst themselves, probably going over last minute plans. "Director Fury debriefed us of your and your team's arrival and skills. While ability is great, I prefer to know intention. Willingness to help can only go so far."

"I agree, Captain." Naruto nodded, blue eyes trailing out to the sea of clouds. "We have a mission; protect Earth. While some on my team are more than willing to do anything they can to get the mission done, I am intending to do this without unnecessary casualties."

"Disagreements in your team?" Steve asked confused, walking up next to the blond teen.

"Minor disputes at most really." Naruto frowned. "We've chased Loki for quite a long while now and it's become monotonous. At this point, the four of us are weary and want to rest for once."

 ** _Now you're really pulling big words out of your ass._** Kurama bellowed with laughter.

Naruto ignored him and continued. "I want this done and over with. Loki can go wherever any of you intend, but the tesseract is what we're after."

"What is your intention?" the Captain looked at the boy. "I've seen what the tesseract can do in the wrong hands; what makes you believe you're the ones to use it?"

"I don't think we _can_ use it." Naruto responded. "All I know is that we _have_ to use it. Its power is unmatched and is beyond comprehension. For me at least. There are some things that even my squad and I can't do with our abilities. Oh well I suppose."

"And you think the tesseract can do what you four can't?" Steve inquired.

"After the events of these last few months, I feel like trusting my sensei."

"Alright…" A comfortable silence fell between the two. "Naruto. I imagine that you're prepared to apprehend Loki, eh?"

* * *

 _Two hours later…_

Naruto stared at his fellow blond, subconsciously glaring at the epitome of the American ideal. He was not mad, far from it. If anything, he was brimming with confusion. In a way the enigma that is the Captain was a welcome distraction from Sasuke's internal ramblings, that the Uchiha never took the time to block himself out. With a sigh escaping his lips, his thoughts turned to the great Fox within his gut.

 _Don't you find it strange, Kurama?_ Naruto asked.

 ** _What do you mean?_**

 _Steve, the Captain._ Kurama and Naruto stared at the super-soldier before them. _He holds no evil in his heart; no hate. It's…_

 ** _Unbelievable. For a human, biologically enhanced or not; every human has darkness._** Kurama examined the captain from afar. **_Hell, even you have a small amount left, runt._**

 _I won't deny that either…_ Naruto watched Steve with a wary eye. _Its mind boggling that someone could be so pure._

 _**I don't trust a man without a dark side.**_ Kurama glared. **_Such men don't exist, especially among humans._**

 _Personally, I think he could be the ally we've been searching for._ Naruto smirked.

 ** _Now what makes you say that?_** Kurama wondered. **_Did you not hear me say 'I don't trust a man without a dark side'?_**

 _Blah, blah, blah; paranoia._ Naruto chided. _A man with no darkness; with no hate, is just the man we need on our side._

 _**A man like that could be changed the instant he realizes that humanity is not pretty.** _ Kurama scolded. **_Humans still disgust me, but they are tolerable._**

 _Oh Kurama._ Naruto shook his head. _Steve could prove to be a valuable ally; what about Thor?_

 _**He's not human.**_

 _Close enough._

 ** _Nowhere near close enough._**

 _What? How is he not close enough to being human?_

 _**Loving Earth because of one hot piece of ass, isn't the same as loving Earth because it's your home.**_ Kurama corrected. **_Also, he's Asgardian; not human._**

 _Oh same fucking difference._ Naruto rolled his eyes. _Remember when we first ran into him? Sasuke and Thor tried electrocuting one another!_

 _**Now that little Uchiha brat, I enjoyed watching his ass get handed to him.**_ Kurama laughed heartily.

 _You two know I can hear you?_ Sasuke groaned. _And how was I supposed to know that Thor used lightning?_

 _**Maybe you shouldn't think with your fists and think with your mind like you used to, brat.**_ Kurama chided. **_I'm still surprised that the Asgardian didn't kill us right then and there. If you hadn't noticed these extra-planetary beings are a lot stronger than us and can take a lot more damage than we can._**

 _Thor's armor ate my rasengan._ Naruto frowned. _Sure it was a base rasengan, but even then, I've never seen such a thing._

 _**He's Asgardian; there's a reason they were worshiped as gods.**_ Kurama frowned. **_But I'm certain it has to do with the fall of Kaguya and her galactic holdings. Asgardians must have known about chakra and her powers and created armor to withstand it or maybe even found ways to counter it._**

 _Probably._ Sasuke added. _How long was her golden age, again? 400 years? 500 years? A millennium? That's more than enough time to learn about her._

 _**It was a long time.**_ Kurama frowned. **_Thanks to the sage; everything she created fell to shambles as I'm certain we all know by now. With all of her territories gone, what remains is keeping Thanos, Galactus and all other terrible forms of evil from Kaguya's last bastion. Home._**

 _We can't stay at the Homefront forever. Eventually we'll need to make a strike against Thanos and all these other species who threaten us._

 _**We will, in due time, Sasuke.**_ Kurama sighed. **_But first, how will we travel across the realms if we don't have spaceships? As far as the humans are concerned; Aliens don't exist._**

 _So that's why we need the tesseract._ Sasuke nodded after a few minutes of silence. _It is more than a weapon; it's a teleportation device, correct? I could see some kind of power radiating from Loki's scepter that matched the beam of energy in the containment field. I assume it was from the tesseract._

 _**Kaguya absorbed some of its power and in turn, the genes mutated to become the Kamui for the Sharingan.**_ Sasuke and Naruto soaked the information. **_Kakashi's Kamui is now fully realized, but even then, it is not as strong as the tesseract. While it takes the user to different dimensions; the tesseract can take armies. Imagine the destruction it would cause in the wrong hands._**

 _Thanos could land a fleet anywhere at any time._ Naruto glared.

 ** _Exactly. Now, Sasuke as much as I hate you; I have some things to discuss with you in private._**

And with that; the conversation was cut. Naruto's eyes trailed left and right, doing his best to ignore Sasuke's nods and silent responses. Crossing his arms over his chest, the Uzumaki leaned into his seat, pulling at his orange sleeves to cover the goosebumps on his arms. The air conditioning within the flying box was a little too strong.

"Naruto." Kakashi's voice echoed. "Do you know the plan?"

"Eh?" He looked at the jōnin with a confused look. "Of course I do!"

"No shadow clones." He said sternly. "And especially no destructive ninjutsu. From what the Director has told me, Stuttgart is a large city, home to over six hundred thousand men and women. That means, this could be extremely dangerous if we use any of our ninjutsu; especially the rasengan or chidori. I won't use my earth techniques and Sakura will do her best to curb her strength just enough to not tear the ground apart."

"Understood." Naruto nodded his head. "So I assume going into Bijuu mode isn't a good idea either?"

"I wouldn't be against it, but imagine how these people would react when a boy covered in golden fire appears?" Kakashi replied.

"Sage mode it is then." Naruto nodded.

"Good. Now, just be careful alright. I'd rather not have any of you hurt today." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

And with that, he rose from his seat and headed over to Sasuke, telling him the same. Just like Naruto assumed, Sasuke was slightly annoyed at having to play off his abilities again for the sake of possible collateral damage. But without much resistance or complaint, the Uchiha nodded his head, giving Kakashi his same emotionless brooding look of confirmation.

"Alright, boys and girls." Natasha Romanov's voice echoed with a playful tone. "We're here. Cap, the Director has given you and Kakashi command of the three children."

"We're not children!" Naruto cried back. His response was received with more laughter as the Quinn Jet began its descent. "I hate her."

"Come on, Naruto." Sasuke growled. "Who are we splitting with?"

"A quicker team will be needed to infiltrate and another will meet him outside to apprehend." The Captain nodded. "Kakashi, what do you propose?"

"Sasuke will come with me. Sakura you will wait in reserve, should anyone need healing; you'll come in handy." Kakashi ordered. "Naruto, as our strongest and hardest hitter, you'll stay with the Captain."

"No problem."

"Then, let's go!"

* * *

"There's shouting going on." Naruto frowned. "People are running now."

"Kakashi, what is going out there?" the Captain asked.

"There are too many civilians here!" The man replied through a breaking signal. "Loki's men are using civilians as human shields!"

From the building the two watched, a great fight broke out within the auction house. Civilians fumbled over one another, tripping and rolling down short flights of stairs. Their shouts and screams echoed along with the gunshots ringing in the nighttime urban ambiance. Naruto channeled senjutsu chakra, feeling the nature chakra radiate within his coils. Sasuke did his best within the tight confines of the grand foyer, struggling to not hit civilians in his warpath. Kakashi clashed his blade with a few of Loki's lackey's. Sparks and opponents could be seen, flying across the room and crashing through priceless artifacts and displays.

Sasuke ducked, dodging a wide punch from a goon and responded with an attack similar. With a knife wielded, he shoved his blade and hand through the man's chest killing him and freeing his hostage. The woman took off running, tripping and breaking a heel on her stilettos. The Uchiha though, sighed a breath of relief and gave a quick salute to the two blonds resting on the rooftop. A few blinks and worried people watching, the civilians were quickly filed away from the scene as the Quinn Jet hovered above, bullhorns blaring with deafening resonance to shroud the gunfire.

Suddenly, a great burly man picked up the black haired boy and hurled him through a window, shattering the glass. Dangerous fragments flew into the air, cracking and even stabbing a few unlucky civilians who happened to get in the way. Sasuke though rolled against the bricks and concrete slabs before finally catching his footing. Reaching for the sword strapped to his back, he froze for a moment of rage. The burly man held his sword and judging by the bald man's unimpressed look, Sasuke would have to use ninjutsu after all. With a glare, the Uchiha rose to his feet, hair falling to cover the blaring Rinnegan he had for a left eye.

"Silly boy." The man chided before turning back to fight the silver haired jōnin battling it out with the small unit of Loki's supporters. "I'll be taking this nice souvenir."

Within a blink of an eye, the sword was no longer in his hand; instead, Sasuke's foot rammed against his chin, breaking his stance. The burly man fell back, stumbling in the weight of his tactical armor and size. As he stumbled, Sasuke rushed forward, grabbing his blade and drawing it from the black lacquered scabbard. Taken by the moment, the Uchiha shot the blade towards the bumbling giant and shoved his indestructible blade through the man's back, spraying blood onto the streets. With a quick flick of his wrist, he sliced through the man's side, showering the courtyard roundabout with his intestines.

Civilians had cleared completely bringing a sigh of relief from the shinobi and the Captain. The fight had spread to the public view, there was no use in hiding anymore. Without command or request, Naruto and Steve jumped from the building, zipping through alleyways and fire escapes just as they landed safe and sound on the concrete streets. Avoiding racing cars and bullets rushing through the street, the two finally arrived to assist their allies. Captain's shield shot forward, whipping past the two young shinobi, bashing against a trio of Loki's goons. Each crack and impact sounded like a nightmare, but what got the two off guard, the shield returned and blocked a flurry of gunshots from a gunman across the street.

Before the two boys could make another attack, the god they were after burst into the scene, spinning and flying through a whirlwind of glass. Turning their heads to the auction house, corpses and unconscious goons were lying about. Unfortunately, a handful escaped the scene including the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Clint Barton, a.k.a. Hawkeye. The masked shinobi looked livid and yanked an arrow from his shoulder, slightly annoyed with how his Mangekyō pains had returned.

"Loki! Stand down." Natasha's voice echoed through the nighttime scene.

As if the scene couldn't grow any more crowded, a low rumble was heard shaking the scene. Natasha's voice was replaced with that of a screeching, shouting voice to the rhythm of guitars and drums. Naruto's eyebrow rose in confusion and stayed on guard. Of course he'd heard music, he'd just never heard of music such as this. It was intriguing. But across the way, rushing in from the skies themselves, a man in red and orange-tinge armor was incoming fast with a trail of fire and smoke coming from his hands and feet leaving a great line in his wake. When he landed, bricks and the concrete cracked beneath his weight. Holding his hand out, a glowing circle appeared, radiating with energy.

"Hey there Cap…" The Iron Man looked at the scene before him. "What's up with the High School field trip?"

"Mr. Stark…I'll explain on the Quinn Jet."

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto looked at the bearded man dressed in his great suit of armor.

"Did you not hear my introduction?" Tony looked at the blond with a raised brow. "I'm Tony Stark, kid."

His eye twitched at the slight. "I'm not a kid. For your information, I can more than likely kick your ass seven ways to Sunday."

"Did you hear that Cap?" Tony asked with a laugh escaping his lips. "Natasha, did you catch that too? The little runt said he could kick my ass."

"Aw." Nat chided. "Don't make him angry, the little boy has fire in him."

Sakura and Kakashi stifled their laughs, but the curled eye lids was enough indication for the blond. Hell even Sasuke had a ghost of a smile grace his ever brooding face. Turning his eyes along the crowd, his sapphire irides landed on the god covered in dark calligraphy, thanks to the silver-haired jōnin of Team Seven. Naruto shook his head, giving the adults seated and standing looks of disgust. But there was a lingering worry that seemed to resonate among those present.

As silence fell among the uncertain passengers of the Quinn Jet, lightning and thunder boomed. From the cockpit, Naruto could spy forks of lightning snaking across the clouds, dancing and branching off in all directions. The Uzumaki turned to the god wrapped in fuinjutsu finding his appearance laughable.

"Scared of some lightning?" Steve asked incredulously.

"I'm not overly fond of what usually follows." Loki's response was cryptic to the super soldier.

Naruto smirked. "He means his step-brother; Thor."

"If you think the blond idiot over there is the only blond idiot ruining my life; think again, soldier." Loki spat with a shit-eating grin.

Suddenly, a great and heavy shudder rocked the craft, breaking their positons and stances. Tony scrambled for his helmet and Steve fumbled for his shield. While those of S.H.I.E.L.D. prepped for an assault, Team Seven stayed silent and awaited the new arrival.

"Kakashi, Naruto." Steve called, gripping the straps of his shield. "Is he a friendly?"

"Doesn't matter." Tony replied, helmet sealing shut. "If _Thor_ kills or releases Loki, the tesseract is as good as gone."

"Oh please; let's not get dramatic here." Naruto said raising his hands.

Tony walked up to a control panel, angrily smashing the cargo hold controls. The instant the cargo hold had extended, an imposing, incredibly muscled blond landed upon the outstretched door. His armor lacked steel sleeves and waving in his wake, a great crimson cape. What really caught the metal man and the super soldier unawares, the newcomer was wielding a great hammer. Tony immediately reacted, rushing up to the great Asgardian in a vain attempt to stop him. Before he could make a lasting impression, Thor's hammer rammed into the Stark's chest, sending him into the pilot seats behind him.

As quickly as he could, he grabbed Loki from his seat, ripping the seat belts and even removed the Frost Giant from Kakashi's fuinjutsu, really reminding Team 7 of the Asgardian geniuses. Naruto tried to call out to his fellow blond, but Thor had other plans it would seem. Difficult as it was to believe, Tony stood from his defeated stance against the flight controls and stomped up to the open cargo hold.

"Hey, Stark." Naruto called. "Thor is an ally!"

"I don't care." He responded indignantly. "Stay out of this kid."

"Tony." It was Steve's turn to speak. "Do you have a plan of attack?"

Iron Man stopped for a moment, even giving himself a second to half turn his head, barely facing the Captain. "I do; attack."

Firing off his boots and hands, the man took off into the cloudy night, rushing towards wherever the two decided to run. Once he was gone, Steve rushed over to the emergency parachutes, strapping the laces around his chest and underarm. Giving a quick look over at Team 7's direction, he jumped off the plane making sure to catch up to his rather excited colleague, making sure the Iron Man didn't do anything stupid. Naruto looked to Sasuke and shook his head.

"Hey Naruto, a kid shouldn't be rushing into a fight between a god and machine." Natasha called.

Channeling chakra, his body exploded in golden flame, revealing the black seals and glowing gold. "I'm more than just a kid!"

Black gudōdama appeared, six in total. He looked to Sasuke and without another word, he levitated off through the open cargo doors. Feeling the rain beat against his face at over two hundred miles per hour, he sent a great wave of chakra covering the great forest and mountains surrounding Stuttgart. Thor and Loki had to be somewhere nearby. It didn't take more than a few seconds for him to realize their position. Sadly, Tony Stark was on his way and he was closing distance faster than he would like. Channeling chakra throughout his pores once again, he shot forward with a slight afterimage of gold in his wake.

Winds and lightning flashed and tossed him about, leaving him in a strange wobbly flight pattern. He could see the fire trail the Iron Man armor left behind. Just before he could reach him, the Stark plowed against Thor's unprepared flank, hurling the blond across the forest, bashing and thrashing through nature. Dirt, trees and rocks were overturned and obliterated in the impact.

"Does mother know you wear'eth her drapes?" Naruto could faintly hear the Stark say.

Before the jab competition could continue, Naruto landed. Purposely kicking up dirt and even a fallen tree trunk in an attempt to get their attention. Both warriors stopped their assaults and fell to opposite ends of the clearing. Thor fell to Naruto's far right with Tony on Naruto's far left, neither stopped glaring.

"Stop this now!" Naruto roared. "Thor, Stark…this is what Loki wants!"

The Asgardian looked at the glowing blond with a strange look. "Naruto?"

"Hello, Thor." Naruto smiled. "Given the circumstances, it's unfortunate that we had to meet again like this."

"You know him?" The Iron Man helmet opened. "What is going on here?"

"I am intending to put an end to Loki's schemes." Thor proclaimed, spinning Mjolnir.

The Uzumaki frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I understand that, so are we, remember?"

"Alright…" Tony glared, allowing his helmet to shut once again. "You want to help, then put the hammer down."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "That's not a good idea-!"

The Asgardian had never looked so offended before this moment. Naruto backed away, watching lightning build on the head of Mjolnir. Tony took a stance with his hands held out, energy building in his palms. Almost as if the show couldn't get any more crowded, a great purple monstrosity appeared, shaking and indenting the scenery. Slowly but surely the behemoth of energy began to dissipate into the air, evaporating into thin air. In its wake was Uchiha Sasuke, the creepy emo kid in Tony's eyes. When the Uchiha landed as silently as Naruto did, he held out his hand, channeling chakra to his palm.

Judging by the frustrated look in Thor's eyes, Tony assumed there was something that he was missing. Electricity and lightning rushed from Mjolnir and to Sasuke's outstretched palm. Thanks to his lightning affinity, the element had no effect on him and in a way, he was a conduit of power, sending it back to the ground. Thor growled, running his eyes to both shinobi and for a moment contemplated his options. He found the two of them already and nearly lost but now…this newcomer, the metal man, he was a wild card.

Thor frowned. Sheathing his hammer against his waist, he crossed his arms over his chest giving the glowing boy a bored look.

"What is your plan?"

* * *

 **So yeah...tell me what you thought!  
** **Drop more reviews guys! That stuff really helps!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


End file.
